Cả đêm dài
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fic dịch: Tình bạn giữa Hermione và Ginny đã bắt đầu như thế nào?
1. Chapter 1

**All Night Long - Cả Đêm Dài**

Tác giả: Grace Has Victory - Sugarquill (dot) net  
>Rating: G<br>Dịch: HMSChocolate  
>Tóm tắt: Tình bạn giữa Hermione và Ginny đã bắt đầu như thế nào? [Hè trước năm thứ ba, Hermione và Ginny ở chung phòng ở quán Chiếc vạc lủng]<p>

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic © Grace Has Victory - Sugarquill (dot) net

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

**1: Hẻm Xéo  
><strong>  
><em>Ở chung phòng với Hermione Granger ư?<em>

Tôi không thể làm thế. Mặt tôi xám ngoét trước khi mẹ nói dứt câu. Tôi khó khăn lắm mới gật đầu được. Tôi đã phải đối mặt với Tom Riddle và sống sót. Tôi có thể đối mặt với Hermione Granger nhưng trong lòng tôi sẽ chết thêm một ít nữa.

"Nhưng tại sao chúng ta lại ở quán Chiếc vạc lủng? Chẳng phải ở đó sẽ đắt lắm sao?" tôi hỏi.

"Bộ sẽ trả tiền," mẹ nói, "để giúp bố con. Họ có nợ bố con một chút đấy. Hermione sẽ ở với chúng ta vì bố mẹ chị ấy không thể bỏ hai ngày làm được. Họ đã rất vui khi mẹ nói với họ chúng ta sẽ đưa Hermione đến ga tàu."

Mẹ không nói là gia đình tôi có nợ Hermione Granger cái gì nhưng cái ý đó treo lơ lửng trong không trung. Việc Hermione phải nằm năm tuần dài trong bệnh thất hồi năm ngoái là lỗi của tôi. Ông bà Granger sẽ chỉ tiếp tục gửi Hermione đến Hogwarts khi họ thấy thế giới phù thuỷ cũng có những người an toàn, có trách nhiệm.

Tôi ước gì Hermione không trở lại Hogwarts. Ngay lập tức tôi dẹp cái ý nghĩ ích kỷ đó trong đầu và kéo cái rương tàn nát của Charlie ra khỏi gầm giường. Những cuốn sách giáo khoa năm ngoái đã nát bươm của Ron được chồng một góc. Tôi bắt vứt bỏ những cuốn sách của Gilderoy Lockhart vì giáo trình Phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám đã lại được thay đổi. Những bộ áo chùng năm ngoái còn … hơi vừa…nhưng tôi vẫn sẽ phải xin bố mẹ vài chiếc bút nữa. Tôi cũng cần một cái vạc mới, có đáy dày nhưng tôi cũng biết không thể xin mẹ cái này.

Dù tôi có ước đến đâu, cũng chẳng gì xảy ra trên đường đến London. Gia đình tôi chuẩn bị cho năm học mới và đi tới London một cách dễ dàng mà chẳng có vấn đề gì, từ khi tôi đóng chiếc rương của mình đến khi gia đình Granger bước vào quán Chiếc vạc lủng. Hermione trông rám nắng và vui vẻ. Bố mua cho mọi người một chầu đồ uống và bắt đầu nói chuyện với ông Granger về đèn điện, pin và TV. Tôi ngước mắt lên từ cốc của mình (sữa, bố nói tôi quá bé để uống bia bơ) và liếc Hermione một cái. Cả việc nhìn những ngọn tóc của chị ấy cũng làm tôi đau nhói lòng.

Nghĩ: _Tại mình mà chị ấy mất đi 5 tuần của đời mình. _Nhưng tôi không cảm thấy có lỗi lắm.

Nghĩ: _Chị ấy lấy hết thời gian của Ron. _Nhưng cả mùa hè tôi đã phải chịu đựng Ron rồi, tôi cũng muốn chút thời gian không phải ở bên anh ấy.

Cuối cùng thì ông bà Granger cũng nói họ phải đáp tàu về. Họ ôm Hermione và biến mất khỏi cánh cửa quán. Tất cả chúng tôi bắt đầu đi đến Hẻm Xéo.

"Đi nào, Hermione," Ron kêu. "Chúng ta phải tìm Harry!"

_Đau nhói. _Dù Hermione trả lời, "Đợi đã Ron, mình nên đi mua sách trước - " tôi vẫn nhận ra sự thật.

Hermione Granger là bạn gái của Harry Potter.

"Chậm lại đã," mẹ gọi. "Con cần đến tiệm của Ollivander trước đã."

Khi mẹ lùa chúng tôi đến tiệm Ollivander, tôi tự giải thích một cách yếu ớt là những đứa con trai chưa-hẳn-vào-năm-thứ-ba không có bạn gái. Harry chắc không nghĩ về Hermione như thế. Hay ít nhất là chưa.

Hermione là bạn thân nhất của Harry và cái gì họ cũng làm cùng nhau. Họ nói với nhau tất cả mọi thứ. Có thể chị đã là bạn gái của anh ấy rồi. Chẳng có đứa con gái nào khác có cơ hội.

Nhất là không phải một đứa con gái cả tin, nói nhiều, người đã cho cả thế giới biết tình cảm của mình trước khi Harry có thời gian để quýêt định xem có muốn làm bạn trước không (và không thể trách là Harry không muốn làm bạn với một đứa như thế!), rồi lại bị Tom Riddle lừa và tấn công cả trường học để Harry phải đi chiến đấu với một con mãng xà để cứu nó…

"Cái này!" Ron hét lên, làm tôi bật ra khỏi ý nghĩ của mình. Tôi cố lắc mình. Tom Riddle đã là chuyện qua rồi, không còn gì nghiêm trọng nữa. Ron đang vẫy vậy một chiếc đũa thần 14inch bằng liễu và những ngôi sao đỏ chói đang phun ra từ lõi lông kỳ lân của cây đũa.

"Ôi, Ginny, nhìn này," mẹ gọi, "trả lời bạn con khi họ vẫy con chứ!"

"Bạn à?" Tôi nghĩ một cách hoảng hốt, biết rõ là tôi chẳng có đứa bạn nào cả. Hai đứa đang vẫy là Vicky Frobisher và Sarah Hooper. Đến khi tôi có đủ can đảm vẫy lại thì họ đã biến vào của hàng của Madam Malkin. Tôi biết tôi sẽ chẳng bao giờ dám đi vào cái chỗ cấm đó - mẹ sẽ nghĩ tôi đang cố ra hiệu cho mẹ mua áo mới mà đúng là áo cũ của tôi vẫn còn vừa.

Cả năm ngoái tôi đã hy vọng là Vicky và Sarah sẽ muốn làm bạn với tôi. Họ đã rất tốt bụng, chưa bao giờ nói hẳn với tôi là không muốn tôi ngồi cạnh họ trong lớp học hay theo họ đến câu lạc bộ Bùa chú, họ luôn chia sẻ kẹo và khi có tôi ở bên thì nói chuyện với tôi. Nhưng họ chưa bao giờ chủ động đến bắt chuyện với tôi. Cuối cùng tôi cũng hiểu tôi không thể chen giữa hai Người Bạn Thân như thế. Tôi đã thôi không theo họ nữa. Vicky và Sarah trở nên còn tốt hơn sau khi tôi đã bỏ cuộc, nhưng không tốt theo cách mà để cho tôi có thể muốn thử lại.

Cũng như việc tôi không thể đến giữa Harry Potter và Hermione Granger. Họ là _Bạn Thân_. Họ có thể chia kẹo cho tôi nhưng sẽ chẳng bao giờ chia sẻ bí mật với tôi.

Giờ chúng tôi đã đến Flourish & Blotts, và Ron bắt đầu hỏi chủ cửa hàng đã thấy Harry Potter chưa. Ai cũng biết Harry, tất nhiên, và ông chủ cửa hàng nói rõ là anh ấy không vào đó hôm nay. Hermione bắt đầu đi quanh cửa hàng, tay ôm đầy sách, tromg khi mẹ nhìn danh sách của chúng tôi. Ron sẽ bắt đầu học Chăm sóc sinh vật huyền bí, Percy học Lịch sử pháp thuật (cái môn mà cả Bill và Charlie chẳng ai học ở các lớp trên), và tất cả chúng tôi đều cần sách Phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám mới.

"Cảm ơn trời năm nay chỉ có một cuốn sách Phòng chống," mẹ nói. "Ta xem thử gian hàng sách cũ nào. Cận thận, Ronald."

Ron không cần phải đuợc nhắc. Cuốn sách anh ấy đang cầm đang muốn cắn lấy tay anh. Người bán hàng đang giơ ra một chiếc vỏ gối và Ron vứt cuốn sách vào đó và rồi lấy một chiếc vỏ nữa cho Hermione. "Không thể cho hai cuốn vào một chỗ, chúng sẽ cắn chết nhau trước khi các cháu đến được Hogwarts."

Cánh cửa hàng mới khi mẹ đang trả tiền sách và Emma Bailey và Katharine Stimpson bước vào.

"Chào Ginny," Emma nói. "Bạn có biết sách mới của Goshawk ở đâu không?"

"Bạn ấy cũng đâu có mua cuốn mới," Katharine nói. "Lâu lắm rồi chưa có bản in mới. Mình cũng dùng cuốn cũ của chị Patricia."

"Bạn may mắn thật, có thể dùng lại sách của chị mà không mất tiền mua," Emma nói.

"Bạn mới sướng đấy, được mua sách mới," Katharine nói.

"Ồ Giny lại gặp mấy người bạn nữa," mẹ nói, ngay đúng lúc tôi nhận ra là Emma và Katharine đang nói chuyện với nhau hơn là với tôi. "Hôm nay đúng là ngày vui của con."

Tôi cho sách mới vào túi và không thèm giải thích rằng cả Emma và Katharine cũng chẳng hẳn là bạn tôi. Họ đã bắt đầu lấy sách mới khỏi giá. Sách Phòng chống của tôi đã nứt gáy - đó là loại sách mà nhà Weasley có thể mua được.

"Giờ bọn con đi tìm Harry được chưa?" Ron hỏi.

Mẹ vẫy họ đi. Hermione liếc tôi nhưng Ron thì chẳng thèm nhìn lấy một cái. Họ sẽ đi tìm Harry mà không có tôi.

Tôi liếc vào cửa sổ tiệm Quality Quidditch Supplies dù biết tôi sẽ chẳng bao giờ có cây chổi riêng của mình. Harry thì bay lượn như én rồi. Có một đám con trai đang đứng nhìn cái gì đó trong cửa hàng một cách thòm thèm. Tôi nhìn theo họ và biết họ đang nhìn cái gì.

_Chiếc Firebolt._

Một cây chổi Firebolt thật, vừa ra lò. Nó chiếm hết chỗ trưng bày đồ. Cả mẹ cũng không thể không nhìn.

"Hey, Ginny!"

Cả bọn con trai quay đầu và tôi nhận ra là tôi biết chúng. Jack Sloper, Andrew Kirke, Howard Dingle và Rhys Jones.

"Chào các bạn," tôi nói một cách lịch sự. "Đó có phải chổi thật không?"

"Tất nhiên là thật!" Howard nói, giọng khó chịu.

"Đội quốc gia Ireland đã mua bảy cây chổi này từ chính cửa hàng này!" Jack nói.

"Giá báo khi hỏi," tôi đọc. Tôi quay mặt đi, trong lòng bồn chồn. Cây chổi đó chắc đắt hơn cả số tiền xổ số của gia đình tôi.

"Các bạn đó trong lớp con phải không?" mẹ hỏi. Tôi gật đầu và để mẹ tự hỏi tại sao tôi không thân thiện hơn. Tôi không thể giải thích là họ chưa bao giờ chú ý tới tôi nhiều…và việc nhìn chiếc chổi Firebolt kia làm tôi đau nhói lòng.

Mẹ bắt đầu lo về tiền bạc khi chúng tôi bước vào hàng nguyên liệu độc dược. Chúng tôi có thể dùng lại sách nhưng không thể không mua 5 bộ nguyên liệu khác nhau được. Trong khi tôi đang ngắm nhìn những chiếc sừng kỳ lân, tôi nhận ra là có người khác cũng đang nhìn. Cả thế giới đang theo tôi đến Hẻm Xéo à? Lần này là Colin Creevey.

"Chào Ginny, bạn có ước là mình có một con kỳ lân không?" nó hỏi, giọng vui vẻ.

Tôi chỉ cười. Colin là đứa duy nhất thật sự thân thiện với tôi cả năm trước. Tại tôi mà nó phải nằm trong bệnh thất sáu tháng trời, nhưng nó lại chẳng trách tôi.

"Chắc cho được một con kỳ lân vào Hogwarts khó lắm đúng không? Nó sẽ sợ mọi người. Mình không thể để nó trong lâu đầi, cũng chẳng có chuồng nào ở ngoài. Có thể chúng sẽ chạy vào khu rừng cấm và bị thương. Cả việc cho chúng ăn cũng là vấn đề. Dù thế - "

"Có kỳ lân trong rừng cấm," tôi ngắt ngang lời, chỉ để cho Colin biết nó không đang tự nói chuyện một mình. "Anh mình nói với mình. Những con vật khác không làm hại chúng."

Colin trông bớt căng thẳng thấy rõ. "Thật à? Chúng ở đó và hoàn toàn an toàn? Mình không biết có bao giờ chúng mình sẽ thấy một con không nhỉ? Vì những con vật như thế này phải để thả rong, không thể nhốt nó được, nó sẽ chết. Nhưng nó sẽ là một con vật nuôi thật tuyệt - "

Trước khi tôi có thể nói gì, mẹ lại đến chỗ chúng tôi, với một túi đầy nguyên liệu độc dược. "Lại một người bạn của con nữa! Chúng ở khắp nơi!"

"Cháu là Colin Creevey," nó nói, giơ tay ra. "Rất vui được gặp bác, bác Weasley."

"Rất vui được gặp cháu. Giờ thì chúng ta phải đi, Ginny. Mẹ nghĩ là còn đủ tiền để mua vài chiếc bút lông. Mẹ chẳng hiểu làm thế nào mà Percy dùng nhiều thế. Chắc hẳn là những bài luận mà nó viết cả mùa hè…"

Tôi suýt nữa nói ra là Percy có thể dùng tiền tiêu vặt của anh ấy để tự mua bút (anh ấy đang muốn một cái bút gì mà đỡ tốn mực, không gãy ngòi, lông thiên nga gì đó) nhưng nhận ra là nếu nói điều nó thì mẹ sẽ lại nghĩ tôi sẽ phải tự mua bút sau này. Nếu mẹ mua gói tiết kiệm 12 chiếc thì tôi có thể xin Percy phần của anh ấy nữa.

Chúng tôi gặp Fred và George đi ra từ cửa hàng giỡn Gambol & Jape. Túi của họ đầy ắp. Fred nháy mắt với tôi và thì thầm, "Sau bữa tối sẽ cho em xem, Ginny."

"Frederick Weasley, nếu con dùng năm O.W.L. để nghịch ngợm…"

Tôi thôi chẳng nghe những gì mẹ đang nói nữa. George lấy túi sách nặng từ tay tôi và đưa tôi sách túi đồ chơi. Chúng tôi cũng gặp Percy ở bưu điện và đến 5 giờ chiều thì chúng tôi đã về đến quán Chiếc vạc lủng.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Quán Chiếc vạc lủng **

"...Hãy nhớ lời bố nói," bố đang nói với Ron khi chúng tôi bước vào. Cạnh Ron là Hermione và -

- và Harry.

Tôi dừng ngay lại. Tôi cảm thấy máu nóng đang lan khắp mặt dưới những nốt tàn nhang của tôi dưới cái nhìn của Harry. Tôi khó khăn lắm mới không nhìn chằm chằm Harry và nhìn xuống đất. Trông anh còn đẹp trai hơn tôi nhớ. Tôi chỉ biết lí nhí chào anh. May thay, Harry cũng chẳng chú ý gì tới tôi vì Percy đã bắt đầu nói chuyện với anh.

Tôi cố nhớ cách xử sự quanh Harry. Anh ấy là bạn thân của anh trai tôi. Các anh tôi đều đối xử với Harry như một người bạn khác và dễ dàng nói chuyện với anh. Tôi nên phải cũng có thể làm thế. Hơn nữa, tôi đã từng nói chuyện với Lee Jordan một mình mà? Nhưng giờ quá muộn rồi. Tôi đã mất cơ hội. Một là Harry không để ý tới việc tôi ít nói hay sẽ hiểu làm. Dù gì thì tôi cũng chẳng nên làm chuyện xấu hơn.

Hermione đang mỉm cười với tôi nhưng tôi không thể nói gì với chị ấy.

_Hermione._

Chị ấy có Harry còn tôi thì không.

Đêm nay chúng tôi sẽ phải ở chung phòng.

"Mẹ thấy hai đứa không được chọn làm huynh trưởng," mẹ đang nói với Fred và George.

"Bọn con muốn làm huynh trưởng làm gì?" George hỏi trong khi Fred trông như đang buồn nôn. "Mất hết thú vui cuộc sống!"

Tôi cười khúc khích. Cảnh Fred hay George phạt cấm túc ai thật ngớ ngẩn.

Mẹ bắt đầu cằn nhằn là các anh phải làm gương cho tôi nhưng chẳng ai nghe cả. Tôi túm lấy hai chiếc túi sách đồ và lên lầu với cái cớ là cần phải dọn đồ.

Bữa tối vui hơn tôi tưởng. Tôi ngồi với Fred và George, ngay đối diện Harry và tôi có thể nhìn anh mà không trông như là đang nhìn. Mọi người ai cũng có chuyện để nói và bữa cơm rất ngon. Chúng tôi chắc có thể ngồi cả đêm nghe hai anh sinh đôi trêu Percy nhưng những chiếc ghế cứng không thoải mái lắm. Cuối cùng, tôi là người đầu tiên đứng lên về phòng.

Một mình. An toàn.

Tôi ném mình xuống giường - một tiếng kêu điếc tai vang lên dưới người tôi. Tôi bật dậy và sờ soạng dưới ga giường.

Lông. Một con mèo.

Tôi suýt đè chết một con mèo. Tôi vuốt lông nó và nó bắt đầu kêu ư hử. Tôi cười. Chỉ là một con mèo. Nó cũng chẳng phải là một con mèo tức giận, dù giờ chắc nó biết tôi là ngừoi suýt đè chết nó. Tôi sờ thấy những ngọn nến và thắp chúng lên. Con mèo duỗi người ra giường của tôi, nó màu cam, to và đang rên lên.

Giường của tôi? Tôi chợt nhận ra đây chắc là con mèo của Hermione. Tôi không biết là chị ấy có một con mèo. Chắc chắn chị ấy đã để nó trên giường trước bữa ăn. Nên chắc chị ấy đã chọn cái giường này. Đây không phải giường tôi.

Tôi tránh xa con mèo và lấy đồ ngủ từ rương ra và mặc vào. Không còn một mình nữa. Còn con mèo trong phòng. Năm ngoái tôi đã một mình nhiều quá rồi. Trong khi đánh răng, tôi tự hứa với mình năm nay tôi sẽ kết nhiều bạn. Năm nay tôi sẽ chú tâm vào học. Năm nay tôi sẽ nghĩ trước khi hành động. Tôi bế con mèo lên. Tôi sẽ tham gia các hoạt động ngoại khóa. Tôi sẽ không đi theo Harry Potter. Tôi sẽ -

Cánh cửa bật mở làm tôi giật mình. Chẳng lẽ ở đây có ma?

Không, chỉ là Hermione thôi.

"Họ vẫn ở dưới đó," chị ấy nói với tôi. "Ron định giữ chị lại đến đêm chắc. Thật ngốc. Bọn chị có cả năm để nói chuyện mà."

Ron. Và Harry. Tất nhiên, tôi nghĩ.

Hermione ngồi xuống chiếc giường và nhìn tôi. "Ôi nhìn kìa, Crookshanks. Nó chiếm lấy cái giường của em rồi, hư thật. Em có ghét mèo không, Ginny?"

"Không, không đâu, em rất thích mèo. Không sao đâu, Hermione; cứ để nó đó." Tôi rất tự hào về mình. Tôi đã nói được mấy câu hoàn chỉnh với Hermione một cách lịch sự.

"Chị thấy em để đồ ở chỗ cửa sổ, nên chị cho Crookshanks lên chiếc giường kia. Nhưng xem ra nó thích chiếc giường của em hơn. Con mèo ngốc, phải hỏi trước khi chiếm đồ của người khác chứ."

"Em không biết chị có mèo. Chị vừa mua nó à?"

Hermione đợi đến khi đánh răng xong rồi mới trả lời. "Nó là quà sinh nhật, chị vừa mua hôm nay. Chị không chắc nó sẽ ra sao, nó đang để ý đến Scabbers, nên tất nhiên Ron không thích Crookshanks. Toàn chuyện bé xé ra to, chị nghĩ vậy, vì vật nuôi phải để trong phòng ngủ. Thế...em có gặp ai thú vị ở Hẻm Xéo không?"

Không, chị đã đi chơi với người thú vị đó.

Tôi nuốt nước bọt và thành thật, "Em gặp Colin Creevey."

Hermione mặc váy ngủ vào và cởi quấn áo ra, chuẩn bị đi ngủ. "Colin thế nào?" chị ấy hỏi. "Cậu ấy có lớn lên trong mùa hè không?

Đó là câu hỏi hơi lạ. Tôi nói ngắn gọn là cậu ấy chưa cao bằng tôi. Dù gì thì, tôi nghĩ, cậu ấy cũng đã mất nửa năm không lớn được. Thật kỳ lạ là bố mẹ Muggle của cậu ấy còn cho cậu ấy trở lại Hogwarts. Không. Không, tôi sẽ không nghĩ về việc đó. Đáng lẽ Hermione không nên nói với tôi về điều này.

"Colin trông rất vui vẻ," tôi nạt lại với giọng cáu kỉnh.

Hermione có vẻ ngạc nhiên với giọng của tôi nhưng trả lời với giọng điềm tĩnh. "Cậu ấy luôn như thế. Em biết không, điều đâu tiên Colin nói khi tỉnh dậy khỏi bị hóa đá là, 'Chào bà Pomfrey, bà có muốn ăn nho không? Cháu mang chúng cho Harry Potter, nhưng bà có muốn một quả không?' Có vẻ như từ khi bị hóa đá những điều cậu ấy nghĩ trong đầu chưa hề dứt. Cậu ấy còn chẳng ngạc nhiên khi thấy mình trong bệnh thất mà không có chùm nho và chiếc máy ảnh."

Hermione không có ý vô tâm, tôi tự nhủ. Nhưng ý nghĩ này lại phải đánh chọi ý nghĩ to hơn đang vang lên trong đầu tôi: Đây là lý do tôi không muốn ở chung phòng với Hermione! Tôi nghiến răng, vuốt Crookshanks và bắt mình hỏi: "Thế điều đầu tiên chị nói khi tỉnh dậy là gì?" Tôi hy vọng việc tôi chẳng quan tâm mấy đến câu trả lời sẽ không được nhận ra.

"Không có gì mới mẻ lắm. Chị nói, 'Có một con mãng xà đằng sau cúng ta! Chúng ta phải báo với cả trường!' Nên xem ra ý nghĩ của chị cũng chưa dứt. Lúc đó chị rất ngạc nhiên thấy mình trong bệnh hất. Penelope bình tĩnh hơn một chút, nhìn xung quanh và thấy bà Pomfrey đánh thức Colin và hỏi "Chúng cháu ngủ bao lâu rồi?" Justin thì chẳng nói gì cả, cậu ta chỉ đợi mọi người xong xuôi hết rồi nói với bà Pomfrey, 'Cháu rất biết ơn bà' trong cái giọng Eton điệu đàng của cậu ta."

Chị ấy đến bế con Crookshanks, nó ngước đầu để được chuyển từ lòng tôi sang tay Hermione rồi bắt đầu rên. Nó để tôi vuốt ve nhưng không thể không rõ nó là mèo của ai.

"Con Bà Norris thì kêu và rít," Hermione nói. Chị ấy vẫn nói về việc hóa đá. "Nó cào cấu bà Pomfrey. Nó không yên lặng như Crookshanks, phải không cưng? Ai là con mèo đẹp nhất? Còn Nick Suýt Mất Đầu thì lải nhải là nếu con mãng xà có thể hóa đá ông ấy thì cũng nên chặt cho đứt đầu của ông ấy đi và bà Pomfrey có thể làm gì để chặt đứt đầu ông ấy không. Làm như bà ấy có thể làm gì cho người đã chết rồi. Nếu em hỏi chị, chị sẽ bảo là ông ấy may mắn là thuốc giải còn có tác dụng với ông ấy."

Tôi chui vào giường và hy vọng Hermione sẽ hiểu là tôi muốn đi ngủ. Nhưng thật ra đầu tôi đang ong ong và tôi biết tôi sẽ trở người liên tục, nhưng tôi ít ra cũng không phải nghĩ xem phải nói với Hermione cái gì.

"Em có biết điều lạ nhất về việc thức dậy không?"

Hermione rõ ràng là có thể tự nghĩ ra nhiều điều để nói. Thật tiếc là tất cả những điều này đều về Căn phòng bí mật.

"Là việc mọi thứ xung quanh trông khác thế nào. Chị vẫn nghĩ những ý nghĩ đang nghĩ hôm bị hóa đá nhưng những ý nghĩ đó không còn hợp với lúc đó nữa. Chị phải chấp nhận là năm tuần đã qua đi trong vòng vài phút."

"Thật à?" Tôi cố gắng trông như muốn biết lắm về những thay đổi tâm lý của Hermione.

"Em thấy đấy, tất cả đều rất nhanh chóng. Lúc trước Penelope và chị đang đi ra khỏi thư viện, nhìn vào gương của chị ấy để phòng con mãng xà, nhưng không thật sự tưởng là sẽ có nó. Lúc sau bọn chị thấy đôi mắt vàng khè và chị không có thời gian để nghĩ 'Đây là con mãng xà' trước khi bà Pomfrey đánh thức chị dậy, chiếc gương biến mất, hành lang thư viện trở thành bệnh thất. Chị giờ biết đó là năm tuần nhưng có vẻ như là vài giây. Chị đang muốn nói với mọi người là có con mãng xà và phải mang mấy con gà trống vào. Phải gần vài giờ sau chị mới nhận ra ý nghĩ của mình hoàn toàn hết thời rồi."

"Thật à?" Lại lịch sự. Việc nói về Riddle đã làm gì Hermione dễ hơn là nói về Riddle đã làm gì tôi.

"Thì ơn trời là con mãng xà chết rồi và không ai còn phải sợ nữa. Không còn bí mật, không ai nghi ngờ Harry nên chị cũng không phải mất sức giải thích. Hagrid cũng không sao. Và họ cũng nói cho chị về Lockhart - "

"Lockhart?" Tôi ngồi thẳng dậy. "Ông ta có liên qua gì tới việc này."

"Thì Ron nói với chị ... ôi trời ơi...chị chẳng tế nhị gì cả." Mặt Hermione trở nên trắng bệch. Lần đầu tiên chị thôi nói và nhìn vào mặt tôi. "Ginny, chị xin lỗi. Chị quên mất là em đã bị dính vào vụ này. Chắc chắn em không muốn nghe về tên hèn đó."

"Giáo sư Lockhart à?" Tôi lại hỏi. "Em không thích ông ta lắm nhưng vấn đề là gì?"

Sự thật là tôi chẳng nhớ nhiều lắm về thầy cô Hogwarts của tôi, chỉ một chút ấn tượng tôi có về mỗi người.

Hermione cắn môi. "Họ không nói với em cách cư xử của ông ta hôm em bị bắt xuống Căn phòng à?"

"Giáo sư Dumbledore nói với em là Harry và Ron đoán được cánh cửa căn phòng ở đâu và Lockhart đi với họ để cứu em nhưng có một tai nạn và đống đá đổ xuống vào đầu Lockhart làm ông ấy mất trí và Ron không qua được. Thế là Harry phải tự cứu em." Tôi nói mà trong lòng có chút kiêu hãnh. Harry Potter đã cứu tôi từ con mãng xà và từ Voldemort.

Khi Hermione không trả lời, tôi nhìn chị ấy và hỏi, "Họ đang không nói với em điều gì? Trả lời em đi! Nếu chuyện về em thì em muốn biết!"


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Mở khóa trái tim**

Hermione vẫn ôm Crookshanks, và đến gần giường tôi hơn để ngồi trước mặt tôi. Chúng tôi cùng nhau vuốt ve con mèo trong khi chị ấy nhìn tôi.

"Ginny, Harry và Ron nói với chị là Gilderoy Lockhart đã làm tất cả để không cứu em. Ông ấy định trốn khỏi Hogwarts. Đến khi Ron và Harry đến tìm ông ấy, ông ấy nói không biết Căn phòng bí mật ở đâu và còn thử xóa trí nhớ của họ nhưng Harry đã nhanh tay hơn, cậu ấy tước đũa của ông ta và đưa cả nhóm đến chỗ Căn phòng."

Harry cũng là anh hùng của chị ấy, tôi nghĩ. Nhưng lần này tôi không còn khó chịu nhiều như lúc đầu nữa. Chị ấy cũng chỉ nói với tôi chuyện gì đã xảy ra thôi.

"Cả khi Căn phòng được mở, Lockhart cũng muốn trốn," Hermione kể tiếp, mắt mở to với sự khinh bỉ. "Họ phải đẩy ông ta vào. Rồi ông ta lại muốn xóa trí nhớ của họ." Tôi có thể cả thấy sự tức giận của chị ấy khi chị ấy kể.

Tôi ngồi thẳng dậy, trong tôi cũng có đúng sự tức giận như thế. "Họ đã thoát như thế nào?" Tôi chưa biết bất cứ những điều Hermione đang kể.

"Thật sự là vận may. Ông ta đã dùng cây đũa gãy của Ron và cây đũa bắn phản hồi vào ông ấy và người bị xóa trí nhớ là ông ấy. Đó là tại sao ông ta mất trí. Chị không thể hiểu sao chị không nhận ra ông ta là người thế nào trước đó!"

"Chị làm sao mà biết được ông ta đã làm những gì."

"Nhưng, Ginny, ông ta đã muốn bỏ em cho con mãng xà, hủy diệt Ron và Harry chỉ để giữ cái tiếng tăm của mình. Chẳng lẽ đó là không phải là cái nói lên ông ta là loại người như thế nào? Nhưng chị chưa bao giờ nhận ra, dù chỉ một chút!"

"Em nghĩ chị chỉ muốn tin vào những điều tốt của ông ấy. Chẳng phải chúng ta luôn muốn nghĩ tốt - " Tôi nghẹn lời không nói được nữa, vì tôi đã nhớ tôi đã sẵn sàng nghĩ tốt về Tom Riddle như thế nào.

Crookshanks duỗi thẳng người ra, như vẻ chúng tôi đang không quan tâm đến nó và cả hai chúng tôi bắt đầu vuốt ve nó một cách máy móc.

"Thế Ron chưa nói với em về bí mật đen tối của chị," Hermione tự nhiên lí nhí nói.

"Ron chẳng bao giờ nói với em điều gì. Anh ấy chỉ trêu ghẹo em và đuổi em đi chỗ khác."

"Thế em không biết là chị đã từng thích Giáo sư Lockhart?"

"Không!" Thật lạ lùng. Một người con gái suốt ngày ở bên Harry Potter lại đi phí thời gian thích một ông thầy già!

"Ừ thì trông Lockhart cũng đẹp trai." Tôi biết nói điều này chẳng giúp được gì nhưng nói thật tôi chẳng nhớ mấy về ông ta.

"Đúng. Và gần như điều đó là điều tốt duy nhất của ông ta. Ông ta tự cao tự đại, ngu ngốc, dối trá, hèn hạ, và...chị còn cần nói hết không nhỉ? Ông ta còn chẳn làm việc gì trong sách của ông ấy, toàn là lời dối trá. Chị chẳng hiểu làm sao mà chị có thể phí thời gian sức lực thích ông ấy thế."

"Nhiều người khác cũng tưởng Lockhart đang kể chuyện thật," tôi nói. "Chị chẳng khác ai. Nhưng có thể chị thích ông ta vì ông ta dũng cảm?"

"Dũng cảm, thích phiêu lưu, thú vị, luôn bảo vệ kẻ yếu ... tìm lý do thì dễ lắm. Nhưng bình thường chị luôn đánh giá đúng người xung quanh. Chị luôn biết Hagrid vô tội và Snape không hẳn xấu như thế và Colin có thể làm người ta bực mình nhưng sẽ trung thành và đáng tin...chị nghĩ chị sẽ nhận ra được là Lockhart là kẻ dối trá nếu chị không bị mù quáng bởi bề ngoài của ông ta. Thật đáng xấu hổ."

"Hermione, chị đã rất dũng cảm khi nói với em những điều này trong khi chị đâu cần phải kể với em." Những lời này những lời đầu tiên tôi nghĩ ra trong đầu. "Em cũng bị Tom Riddle vì sự thân thiện của hắn. Cũng giống nhau thôi mà. Hay còn tệ hơn. Vì Lockhart chỉ là kẻ lừa bịp ngốc, Riddle là kẻ xấu xa."

"Kẻ lừa bịp hung dữ," Hermione nói nhưng trông chị cũng vui hơn một chút. "Lockhart là loại kẻ lừa bịp mà có thể vui vẻ làm hại bạn bè chị. Chị sẽ chẳng bao giờ quên được mình đã ngốc thế nào với hắn. Chị sẽ không bao giờ thích ai tóc vàng nữa!"

Tất nhiên là không rồi. Nhất là khi còn có những người tóc đen bên cạnh. Nhưng tôi thấy mình không thể tiếp tục không thích Hermione được nữa. Tôi chỉ thấy đau lòng là chúng tôi lại phải là tình địch trong khi chúng tôi có thể là bạn. Và tôi đã tự hứa sẽ kết bạn vào năm nay. Xem ra tôi sẽ phải bắt đầu với Hermione. Dù có khó thế nào, tôi phải cố.

"Làm thế nào mà chị biết chị không còn thích Lockhart nữa?" tôi hỏi.

"Sau khi nhận thấy chị vừa ngồi sỉ vả hắn trong 15 phút, trong lòng cảm thấy tức giận và khỉnh bỉ tột độ. Bọn chị đã ngồi nói về Căn phòng hàng giờ đồng hồ và chị đã tức Lockhart đến nõi quên việc mình đang thích ông ta. Rồi đến khi chị nhớ ra thì chị nhận ra là ông ta không còn là anh hùng của chị nữa và chị rất vui khi vứt bỏ được ông ta. Ai lại muốn thích thầy giáo cơ chứ?"

"Nhiều người thích cầu thủ Quidditch nổi tiếng hay ca sĩ," tôi nói. Nhưng tôi có thể cảm thấ mặt mình ửng đó vì người tôi yêu cũng nổi tiếng. Tôi hy vọng Hermione không nhìn thấy qua ánh nến mờ. "Những người họ còn không biết." Tôi ngẩng cao đều lên một chút, có phần ngang ngạnh, vì tôi biết Harry.

"Nhưng thật sự dễ dàng hơn khi ta yêu một người ta biết," Hermione nói. "Người mà mình biết là sẽ không biết thành tên hèn khi mình muốn lại gần. Người mình biết không ngu ngốc. Người mình có thể chia sẻ vui buồn với vì người đó luôn ở bên mình. Người mình có thể không giả vờ làm người khác và có thể là chính mình vì mình có thể nói tất cả mọi thứ với người đó."

Tôi nhắm mắt vào và gập người lại. Trong một khoảng thời gian tôi tưởng mình đã thích được Hermione Granger, nhưng khôn còn nghi ngờ gì nữa. Không thể hiểu nhầm ánh mắt của chị ấy hay giọng nói đó. Chị ấy đang nói...và nói...và nói về việc chị ấy và Harry luôn ở bên nhau, mà không hề thấy rằng tôi, Ginny Weasley, đang bị bỏ ra rìa.

Tôi đã đối mặt với Tom Riddle trong Căn phòng bí mật, giờ tôi phải đối mặt với Hermione Granger trong sự tù túng của tình yêu. Tôi ngước mặt lên và tự bắt mình nói:

"Thế chị có thích ai không?"

Chị ấy mỉm cười hạnh phúc.

"Chị biết anh ấy là người đó từ khi nào?"

"Khoảng 5 phút sau khi chị nhận ra là chị đã quên Lockhart. Lúc đó cậu ấy đang nói với chị về Căn phòng...và cậu ấy thật dũng cảm, thật đúng đắn trong cách xử sự...nhưng lại thật khiêm tốn, khác với những người khác, và thông minh và đẹp trai, dù cậu ấy thường nên chải đầu đi một chút...nhưng không còn gì để nghi ngờ nữa, chị thuộc về cậu ấy và luôn luôn sẽ thế."

Tôi nuốt sự tủi thân đang dâng lên và cố nói với giọng bình thường. Tôi phải làm như tôi đang vui cho chị ấy nhưng không quan tâm đến câu hỏi này thế nào? Như là chị ấy đang thích một người tôi chưa từng gặp?

"Chị nghĩ anh ấy có biết là chị thích anh ấy không?"

"Không," chị ấy cười. "Cậu ấy là con trai. Cậu ấy còn chưa chú ý đến con gái. Chắc cậu ấy cũng chẳng nhận ra là chị thích cậu ấy nếu chị xăm tên cậu ấy khắp mặt với những trái tim."

Tôi dũng cảm hỏi, "Điều đó không làm chị lo lắng ư?" nhưng đó không phải câu hỏi nhiệt tình cho lắm. Nếu Harry không biết là Hermione thích anh ấy thì tôi chẳng còn cơ hội. Và nếu tôi có ngày có thể thắng được thì người thua sẽ là Hermione. Lúc đó tôi biết tôi muốn cả hai chúng tôi đều thắng.

"Chị đọc ở đâu đó bảo là con gái thường bắt đầu chú ý đến con trai sớm hơn. Vì bọn chị cùng tuổi thì việc chị bắt đầu thích cậu ấy trước là bình thường nhưng chị nghĩ cuối cùng mọi việc sẽ ổn thôi."

"Thế chị nghĩ bao giờ thì anh ấy mới bắt đầu thấy chị là con gái?"

"Chắc phải mười tháng nữa."

Tôi há hốc mồm. "Làm sao có thể chính xác thế?"

"Vì chiều cao của cậu ấy."

Tôi chẳng hiểu gì cả.

"Em nên đọc nhiều hơn, Ginny. Giáng sinh năm ngoái chị cao gần bằng cậu ấy nhưng đén cuối năm cậu ấy đã cao hơn chị rồi. Từ đầu năm nay cậu ấy cao lên nhiều lắm. Chị đọc là con trai bắt đầu đê ý đến bạn gái khoảng sáu tháng sau khi họ bắt đầu lớn phổng như thế nhưng còn phải một năm sau thì họ mới tự nhận là mình đang để ý đến con gái. Vì thế phải đến cuối năm học này cậu ấy mới biết để nói cho chị biết chị là con gái...Ginny, có chuyện gì sao?"

Tôi lắc đầu, chống lại sự đau đớn trong lòng. Đây đáng lẽ là năm vui vẻ nhưng Hermione đã lên kế hoạch, đến từng phút, là khi nào Harry sẽ trở thành bạn trai của chị ấy, lúc tôi sẽ mất hết hy vọng.

"Nếu - " tôi ngập ngừng. Phải rất cẩn thận. Nhưng Hermione là người bắt đầu cuộc nói chuyện này và tôi sẽ phải tiếp tục. "Nếu anh ấy bắt đầu để ý đến bạn gái nhưng người anh ấy để ý lại không phải là chị?"

Chị ấy nói chầm chậm. "Có thể chuyện đó sẽ xảy ra nhưng chị nghĩ không chắc lắm. Chị là bạn thân của cậu ấy, bọn chị cả ngày bên nhau. Đến ngày cậu ấy bắt đầu nhìn nhận bạn gái thì chị sẽ là người con gái đầu tiên cậu ấy thấy. Vì thế chị không sợ lắm về việc cậu ấy sẽ không chú ý đến chị."

Thật tuyệt, tôi nghĩ, nếu có thể tự tin đến thế.

"Không, chị sợ việc cậu ấy sẽ thôi không nghĩ đến chị nữa về sau hơn. Chị chắc là chị sẽ là người đầu tiên. Sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ có một buổi dạ hội hay một buổi cặp kè gì đó và cậu ấy sẽ nhận ra việc đi với chị sẽ dễ dàng hơn là đi với một ai chưa từng gặp. Nhưng sau khi cậu ấy thoải mái với chị rồi, cậu ấy tự tin hơn với con gái, cậu ấy sẽ đi tìm người khác. Đó là cái làm chị lo, là chị có thể giữ lấy cậu ấy không."

Tôi cố dẹp đi ý nghĩ Harry chán Hermione và bắt đầu chú ý tới tôi. Nhưng không. Nghĩ thế thật không công bằng. Hít một hơi thật sâu nào. Nói điều mà một người bạn sẽ nói.

"Nhưng nếu anh ấy đã thích chị rồi, chị sẽ có thế hơn những người khác mà anh ấy còn chưa thèm nhìn," Tôi không thể giữ giọng đau khổ ra khỏi câu nói đó. Rồi chị ấy sẽ thấy là tôi sắp khóc rồi.

"Có thể mọi việc sẽ không dễ dàng như chị nghĩ. Cậu ấy không thật sự là người có óc thực tế lắm. Hôm nay cậu ấy nói như thể là sẽ tự tay bắt Sirius Black. Và cậu ấy không chịu nhận thấy sự thật đau đớn là Scabbers sắp chết. Chị và Harry đang nói là nó sẽ không sống lâu nữa."

Tôi chẳng hiểu gì cả. Lúc đầu thì chị ấy nói anh ấy không chịu nhận sự thật về Scabbers, sau đó lại nói anh ấy biết Scabbers sắp chết.

"Và nhân tiện đang nói," Hermione tiếp tục nói, "Harry đã gặp khá nhiều rắc rối mùa hè này. Em nghe chuyện cậu ấy thổi bùng bà cô chưa? Cậu ấy phải cận thận hơn."

"Không phải lỗi của anh ấy!" tôi kêu. Tôi không thể hiểu được sao giọng nói của Hermione tự nhiên lại lạnh ngắt. "Nhiều khi người ta không thể làm gì được khi họ sử dụng pháp thuật không có đũa thần."

"Không, nhưng người ta có thể tự kiềm chế," chị ấy nói. "Nếu Harry đối mặt với cái tính nóng nảy - "

Đấy, có sự lạnh lùng trong giọng nói của chị ấy khi nói về Harry khi anh ấy gây rắc rối.

"Nhưng Hermione," tôi nói, "chị không yêu Harry sao?"

"Tất nhiên là có," chị ấy nói, vẫn giọng lạnh lùng đó, "cậu ấy là bạn thân thứ hai của chị - "

Cả thế giới như lộn ngược. Phòng ngủ biến mất và chăn màn bay lên lồng lộng, những ánh nến bập bùng. Tôi mất hết cảm giác thăng bằng, và không biết tôi đang ngã ngửa về giường. Tôi còn chẳng nghe Hermione nói gì về việc nhìn nhận điểm xấu của bạn mình. Khi tôi tìm lại được giọng nói, tôi chỉ có thể hỏi một cách yếu ớt: "Thứ hai à?"


	4. Chapter 4

**4: Kiên nhẫn và tình dược**

Giờ thì đến lượt Hermione nhìn tôi chằm chằm với con mắt kinh ngạc. "Thì tất nhiên là thứ hai. Rõ ràng là Harry và chị đâu hẳn là thù địch...ôi..." Chị ấy ngừng nói một lúc. "Chúng ta đang nói chuyện về bạn trai phải không? Nhưng, Ginny, chắc em không nghĩ là Harry ... là chị ... là bọn chị ... ôi, em hiểu nhầm chị đang nói về ai rồi!"

"Cái gì?" Đầu óc tôi như không dám nghĩ ngợi gì. "Nhưng chi nói...ý em là, sau Lockhart...anh ấy ở trong Că phòng...anh ấy là bạn...và chị luôn ở bên...anh ấy đang cao lên...chị còn đang nói ai ...?"

Đầu óc tôi giờ nhưng đang quay vòng vòng, mỗi dây thần kinh như hoạt động quá sức. Trong sự hỗn độn đó, một ý nghĩ ngớ ngẩn vụt lên trong đầu và vào miệng tôi:

"Ý chị là...chị thích...RON?"

"Thì tất nhiên là Ron. Còn ai nữa - Draco Malfoy?"

Giờ thì tôi đang nức nở, những giọt nước mắt tràn xuống má tôi và sự nhẹ nhõm tràn vào lòng tôi.

"Ginny," chị ấy nói, "chị biết với em Ron chỉ là một ông anh nhưng mà em phải hiểu, với những người con gái khác, cậu ấy là con trai - và một cậu con trai rất hấp dẫn."

"Nhưng...tại sao không phải Harry?" Đây là câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn nhưng tôi chỉ nghĩ được thế.

"Tất nhiên không bao giờ là Harry được. Harry làm chị phát điên lên với sự im lặng rầu rĩ của cậu ấy và cách cậu ấy chẳng bao giờ nói với bọn chị những điều trong lòng và luôn bỏ ngoài tai những lời khuyên của chị và không bao giờ nghĩ đến việc có khả thi hay không."

"Nhưng em nghĩ Ron làm bực mình với lời nói đùa và cãi vặt của anh ấy."

"Ừ nhưng chị thích bị Ron làm bực mình. Ginny, nếu em thích con trai cứ cứng đầu, rầu rĩ, chẳng có tính hài hước thì em cứ giữ lấy Harry!"

Tôi ngẫm nghĩ những điều này một lúc. Tôi nên nhớ là chắc hẳn Hermione đã biết tôi yêu Harry. Chị ấy chắc chắn phải biết: đó là một phần của câu chuyện và Ron đã nói hết cho chị ấy. Tôi cũng nên biết nếu chị ấy yêu Harry thật thì đã không thao thao bất tuyệt như vậy trước mặt tôi. Tôi đã nghĩ chị đã làm thế và giờ thật sự tôi có cảm giác có lỗi vì đã nghĩ xấu về chị ấy. Hermione nhiều khi không được tế nhị lắm nhưng chị ấy chẳng bao giờ cố ý xấu bụng cả.

Hermione có thể nghĩ tôi có thế cứ "giữ lấy Harry" nhưng tôi nói rõ: "Harry đâu chú ý đến em." Và tôi nói với giọng khá vui vẻ mặc dù tin này chẳng tốt lành gì.

"Em phải kiên nhẫn với Harry," Hermione đồng ý, "vì cậu ấy vẫn còn đang lớn."

"Chị có nghĩ anh ấy sẽ có ngày chú ý đến em?"

Hermione lúc này trông rất nghiêm trọng. "Ginny, chị không biết. Nhưng chị có thể nói với em là cậu ấy chưa để ý đến ai cả. Nên em có cơ hội như bất cứ ai."

"Nhưng anh ấy biết em thích anh ấy. Tom Riddle đã nói. Nên bây giờ chắc Harry thấy em khó chịu lắm."

"Không đâu. Thật đấy. Chị chưa bao giờ thấy cậu ây cho thấy là cậu ấy bị khó chịu bởi tình cảm của em, mà cậu ấy cũng chưa động lòng gì cả. Với cậu ấy nó chỉ..."

"Chỉ thế nào?" Tôi hỏi. "Cho em tin xấu đi. Với anh ấy nó chỉ...?"

"...chỉ không hấp dẫn lắm," chị ấy thừa nhận. "Chị nói rồi, cậu ấy còn chưa bắt đầu chú ý đến bạn gái. Nhưng sẽ có ngày. Vì cậu ấy cũng đang lớn."

"Chị nghĩ con gái phải làm gì để con trai để ý tới họ?"

Chúng tôi đã nói rất dài và rất lâu về việc này. Chúng tôi cứ nói nhưng tôi cũng chẳng nhớ hết là nói gì. Rồi chúng tôi nói về Crookshanks và Scabbers và Sirius Black và những môn học mới của Hermione và vấn đề của tôi khi kết bạn với những đứa trong lớp. Đến một lúc lâu sau khi cả Crookshanks cũng đã ngủ, chúng tôi lại quay lại nói chuyện về làm thế nào để con trai chú ý đến mình.

Đến gần 4 giờ thì Hermione ngáp dài. "Chúng ta nên ngủ nếu chúng ta muốn đến trường vào ngày mai...ý chị là hôm nay."

Tôi nằm xuống giường. Đầu tôi vẫn còn bận nghĩ nên tôi biết mình cũng chẳng ngủ được. Tôi lắng nghe Hermione nằm xuống và ngủ thiếp đi. Những cây nến đã cháy hết từ lâu nhưng tôi quá thoái mái trong bóng tối để phí thì giờ để đi ngủ. Tôi biết nếu giờ là lần đầu tôi gặp Tom Riddle tôi cũng sẽ chẳng quan tâm gì đến hắn. Như là Hermione đã chẳng còn quan tâm đến Lockhart sau khi biết mình đã thích Ron. Tôi cũng sẽ chẳng có thì giờ cho một cuốn nhật ký biết nói khi đã có một người bạn thật sự.

Và sẽ còn những người bạn nữa. Tôi có thể tìm ai đó cùng chơi Quidditch trong giờ ăn trưa dù tôi chưa đủ trình độ cho đội Gryffindor. Tôi sẽ là người bạn tốt hơn với Colin, và luôn biết ơn cậu ấy đã không trách tôi vì những gì xảy ra năm ngoái. Có thể tôi sẽ tìm hiểu Vicky và Sarah hơn với cách mà không phải cứ lẽo đẽo theo họ làm họ bực mình. Và tôi sẽ giúp đứa nhà Ravenclaw trong lớp Thảo dược của tôi, đứa luôn bị mọi người trêu chọc vì tôi biết bị cho ra rìa là thế nào.

Chắc rồi tôi cũng đã ngủ thiếp đi vì lúc tôi tỉnh dậy căn phòng đã sáng và đồng hồ chỉ 6 giờ rữoi. Nhưng tôi không thấy mệt. Tôi cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm và đầy năng lượng. Tôi ra khỏi giường, tẳm rửa, mặc quần áo vào rồi ném cái gối vào mặt Hermione.

"Dậy đi! Đến giờ đi học rồi!"

"Đi nào, chúng ta xuống ăn sáng trước bọn con trai đi!"

Lúc chúng tôi xuống nhà thì mẹ đang ngồi đối diện một tờ Nhật báo tiên tri dựng đứng và ăn sáng.

"Chào buổi sáng, Hermione. Ginny, quầng mắt con thâm quá. Mẹ hy vọng hai đứa không ngồi nói chuyện cả đêm. Hôm nay là ngày bận rộn. Vào ăn đi trước khi bọn con trai xuống ăn hết."

Tôi lấy một đĩa ăn sáng và hỏi, "Mẹ, hồi mẹ mới gặp bố là mẹ bao nhiêu tuổi?"

"Mẹ biết bố còn cả đời vì bố mẹ có họ hàng xa."

"Nhưng mẹ bắt đầu...thích bố từ khi nào?"

Tờ báo phát lên một tiếng khụt khịt nhưng có thể bố chỉ giở trang thôi.

"Khoảng hai năm trước khi bố con bắt đầu thích mẹ. Con không cần ăn nhiều đường thế, Ginny. Nhưng con trai là thế. Cần vài năm họ mới đuổi kịp được con gái."

"Thế mẹ có làm gì để bố chú ý đến mẹ không?"

"Trời đất, hy vọng là con và Hermione không phải đã muốn làm thế nào để cho con trai chú ý đến mình. Các con còn nhiều thời gian lắm và các con còn chuyện học hành nữa. Nhưng mẹ phải thú nhận là mẹ cũng đã hơi gian lận một chút."

"Khi nào? Thế nào?"

Hermione cũng đang lắng nghe như tôi và tôi tự hỏi có phải là chị ấy cũng không hẳn tin tưởng là mình có sức hút với Ron như vậy không.

"Thi...hồi đó mẹ 15 tuổi. 15, Ginny à, không phải 12 như hai đứa. Và hồi đó mẹ không chịu được cái cảnh các bạn học cứ đi chơi với bạn trai ở Hogsmeade trong khi Arthur cứ ngồi nghịch mấy cái đài đóm mà chẳng thậm chí mời mẹ đí dạo quanh hồ."

Tờ báo tự nhiên đứng rất yên.

"Thế nên mẹ mới nói với Giáo sư Slughorn tội nghiệp là mẹ có ý nghiên cứu về lý thuyết của Đa quả dược và ông ấy đã tin mẹ và cho phép mẹ mượn sách từ khu vực cấm của thư viện. Và mẹ đã chép lại tất cả những công thức tình dược trong cuốn sách đó."

"Có hơn một loại ư?" Hermione hỏi giọng háo hức.

"Còn tùy ý con tình dược là thế nào," mẹ nói. "Có loại dược cho ta trông xinh đẹp hơn nhưng nếu muốn thế thì làm bùa chú cho dễ. Còn có thứ gọi là Pherenomial Potion. Nếu có thể cho một người đàn ông uống thứ này, hormone của anh ta sẽ bùng lên và ta sẽ có được...à...ờ...tình yêu." Mẹ ngần ngừ một chút. "Hay ít ra là dục vọng. Nhưng điều không tốt là mình không thể quản được anh ta sẽ ham muốn ai. Có thể là bất cứ ai hay tất cả mọi người. Rồi cũng có những loại độc dược chung thủy, nhưng nó không làm cho người ta có tính chung thủy mà chỉ trừng phạt họ rất nặng nếu họ không chung thủy. Loại dược này chỉ có ích khi ta có người yêu. Cuối cùng mẹ quyết định pha chế Dược tâm giao. Nếu chia đôi loại dược này cho hai người uống, ý nghĩ của hai người sẽ hợp lại với nhau và họ sẽ biết họ là tình yêu đích thực của nhau."

"Và cuối cùng bác có làm không, bác Weasley?" Hermione hỏi, giọng hồi hộp.

"Lúc đó đúng là bác thật tồi tệ," mẹ nói, giọng hạnh phúc. "Mẹ có nói với Giáo sư Slughorn là mẹ cần tập chế Thuốc lú – vì mẹ biết hai loại dược này có mùi giống nhau và thầy ấy đã cho mẹ vào tầng hầm để tập vào một ngày thứ bảy, và mở kho nguyên liệu cho mẹ dùng. Cả sáng hôm đó mẹ ngồi chế Dược tâm giao. Nhưng cả hai đứa phải nhớ," mẹ cố gắng có bộ mặt nghiêm khắc nhưng lúc đó trông mẹ không nghiêm lắm, "là tình dược là loại độc dược bất hợp pháp. Nếu có người bắt quả tang mẹ chế ra tình dược thì mẹ đã bị đuổi học và bị đi tù nếu đã dùng tình dược."

"Thế chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" tôi hỏi, và bắt đầu nghĩ xem có đáng vào Azkaban trong một năm không nếu tôi có thể có cơ hội cho Harry uống một chút Dược tâm giao00.

"Mẹ đổ tình dược vào trong một chai bia bơ rỗng và mang đến chỗ Arthur trong khi anh ấy đang loay hoay với cái đài cà chớn."

Tờ Nhật báo tiên tri rơi xuống đất và bố còn chẳng để ý.

"Nhưng mẹ thấy nếu cứ tự nhiên mời bố con uông bia bơ thì hơi vô duyên khi không có cớ gì cà nên mẹ đặt chiếc chai lên bàn và bố mẹ bắt đầu nói chuyện. Bố con kể cho mẹ về cái đài và phải nói là cũng khá thú vị. Mẹ nói với bố con vè cuốn sách độc dược – tất nhiên không phải về tình dược, những một vài loại độc dược mà mẹ đọc trong đó. Rồi bố con bật cái đài lên đến kênh thời sự và đang có tin một ông chính khách nào đó người Mỹ vừa bị ám sát. Cuối cùng bố mẹ mải nói chuyện quá đến nỗi người mời bia bơ là bố con, và - "

"Và - ?" Hermione và tôi háo hức hỏi nhưng bố tự nhiên lại với lấy tờ báo một lần nữa.

"Và bố con có cả một két đắng sau cái bàn. Bố mẹ uống vài chai và tiếp tục nói chuyện, rồi Arthur đưa tay ra lấy cái kìm và - ôi trời - "

"Gì vậy, mẹ? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?"

"Bố con vô tình hất chai tình dược của mẹ xuống đất và thế là đi tong cả công sức cả ngày của mẹ. Nhưng lúc đó bố con còn chẳng biết đó là chai của mẹ, mà cứ tưởng là chai của ông ấy. Nên chẳng ai đã uống cái tình dược đó. Nhưng các con biết chuyện lạ nhất của ngày hôm đó là gì không?"

"Là gì vậy, bác Weasley?"

"Lúc mẹ bắt đầu giúp bố có dọn đồ, ông ấy tự nhiên hỏi mẹ đi chơi làng Hogsmeade vào buổi cuối tuần sau. Và từ đó mọi chuyện đều tiến triển tới bây giờ. Và chưa bao giờ bố mẹ hối hận. Và chẳng ai biết được là mẹ đã phá vỡ tất cả các luật lệ."

Đến lúc này thì cả Hermione và tôi đề cười khúc khích. Chúng tôi chẳng để ý khi Harry và Ron bước vào và bắt đầu ăn sáng. Việc nghĩ mẹ đã có ngày là một đứa con gái dám phạm pháp để quyến rũ con trai đã đủ để cho chúng tôi cười lớn. Tôi bắt gặp ánh mắt của Hermione và tôi biết chị ấy cũng đang nghĩ như tôi về cô gái mẹ đã từng là hồi đó, và việc mẹ đã để phí mất cả một chai tình dược.

Cái chúng tôi thấy buồn cười hơn là, không cần đến sự quyến rũ pháp thuật hay Muggle, thì cuối cùng người trong mộng của cô gái đó cũng đã tìm ra cô.

THE END


End file.
